Talk:Post-War Arc
Okay seriously Am not a nitpicker and am as much of a team player as the rest of you. But I don't find it very respectful to just switch my summary after I go through all the through the trouble of writing it down. I've said simply, make any changes you want to it. But do not outright replace it unless it was absolutely necessary. We don't need every little detail of what goes on in the chapters and am trying to keep it to shorter paragraphs for page purposes. I don't replace any paragraphs when someone writes here first and I expect you people to do the same.Retro7 16:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :You've got all my support for short summaries. I've always said that the arc articles should be updated after 5 or more chapters are released, but the first thing which is done is to make a duplicate of the chapter summary. That's a complete nonsense. The same could be said for character history section. Kdom 17:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Arc rename I find that this arc starts to be a bit to consequent to have such a basic name as post war arc. How about a Reunification Arc ? Kdom 19:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Can't exactly be as none of the Straw Hats have reunited.Mugiwara Franky 01:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : yes but it is the arc where they are going to. Their ultimate goal is to get together. but if you have a better idea Kdom 05:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't exactly know if they are going to. Based on current chapters, it seems like the crew may wait awhile until they get stronger, at least by Chopper and Sanji's intepretation of Luffy's message. Besides that, the whole focus of the current arc seems so far on the aftermath of the war.Mugiwara Franky 10:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think Post-War arc is a good name, since this arc really isn't focussing on something specific. Maybe the begining of the New Age, but that's all. It shows us about the Supernovas's whereabouts, Blackbeard, Marines, Luffy's past, Revolutionaries, it's not like it's focused on a main plot line. GMTails 23:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention that it's become clear by now that they're not immediately reuniting. The Pope 17:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) My reasons I'm planning on re-orgenizating the arc pages, since we can cover up the details in the chapter page. Here I'm attempting to make this page only cover up the arc generally. Please discuss. Joekido 17:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hm... I dunno...I like being able to read what happens in the Arc together. YazzyDream 19:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Use both. Not everybody wants to read each chapter summary individually. It's better for it to be all together on an arc page too. SeaTerror 20:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Like I said above and everywhere else when I could, you have all my blessing to reorganizing the Arc pages. To me, it's a big mistake to write them chapter by chapter. It makes bad resumes with to much unnecessary details. And if you just want all the chapters in a page, it would be easier to copy paste the summaries from the chapter here instead of doing the job twice like it is done now. Kdom 08:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :This part I agree with. Currently I think the pages ''are ''too detailed, but I still like the idea of reading basic happenings in the arc. Bottom line, I like having summaries on arc pages, but going into as much detail as they currently are is unnessary. A summary of the arc itself would be nice. Crud, I just realised I may not have come across like that in the beginning. YazzyDream 00:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Question about the next arc title. Well, I'm guessing starting with Chapter 598? Or whenever after the timeskip occurs, will be the next arc. Since I haven't been around long enough on the wiki during the transition from one arc to the next arc, I was wondering how you guys get arc titles. Do you start a new arc page with an presumed title, or wait until some big event happens? Or... what? YazzyDream 03:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, ever since the Whiskey Peak arc, every major arc afterwards was named after the place the Straw Hat Pirates visited. As of chapter 597, the Post-War arc and the Whitebeard War saga is over. As for saga titles, Post-Enies Lobby arc, and Post-War arc, I have no idea how those come about. I was new to One Piece when the Whitebeard War saga was as it is called, but I am aware that it was originally called the Red Line saga until the story shifted over to the war against Whitebeard. So I guess the titles are assumtion unless confirmed by Oda. ( 13:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) For now, I don't have any ideas. They'll meet in Sabaody, but something tells me that by chapter 600 they will be entering the New World, just like in chapter 100 they entered the Grand Line. Well, we'll see what happens in chapter 598 in a few days (or hours), maybe we can get some ideas. GMTails 03:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that this kind of stuff is best named retroactively; however, for the time being, we need SOME name so that we have a page to keep information on. Until we get further information, perhaps we should just call it "Return to Sabaody Arc" or "Reunion Arc" or something. ::Let's wait for a couple chapters and see where Oda wants to go next before coming up with any new arc and saga names.Mugiwara Franky 16:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Story Impact? Since the arc is over, should we include a Story Impact section?( 21:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC)) Ace's tattoo When was it revealed that the S in Ace's tatto is not a mistake, but a homage to Sabo? Can someone please give me a chapter/episode? Strawhat1 12:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) First of all, wrong page for this question, second of all, just read ace's page: "On the cover of Chapter 596, Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE". This suggests that the S was a tribute to Sabo, as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults." 13:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks, but why is that the wrong page? i saw in the arc page that thus information was revealed in this arc, so i wanted to know which chapter, in this arc, was related. Strawhat1 13:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Its not the wrong place. Thats why we have talkpages. No, panda meant to ask this question in Ace' s talk page. 08:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sabo Survival Foreshadowed? I noticed we have instances of foreshadowing mentioned in the story impact, specificially: *The foreshadowing of Smoker's role in the Punk Hazard Arc, Trafalgar Law becoming a Shichibukai, and Aokiji battling Akainu for the title of Fleet Admiral are all shown in some form. *The letter sent to Buggy would foreshadow him becoming a Shichibukai after the timeskip. As of the latest chapter (731) I think we have another instance of foreshadowing we need to mention in the story impact section - "and then, in a small, unnamed port town in East Blue, Dragon is boarding on his ship, apologizing for his delay, asking for the conditions of an undetermined "him" and being told about the supplies being restocked. He then orders his men to set sail for Baltigo." This happens in chapter 589, the one where Luffy promises to get stronger after learning of the death of Sabo. The page following his and Ace's interaction takes us to a scene involving Dragon and Ivankov with the Revolutionary Army, where the quoted scene above takes place. In one translation after he apologizes Dragon says "hurry and patch him up" and "this is terrible", that makes it seem a little more clearer what they're speaking of. I think this all is foreshadowing that Dragon and his Revolutionary Army saved Sabo on that day. The context of the interaction between Dragon and Iva becomes clearer when we find out that Sabo is not only still alive but a member of Dragon's Revolutionary Army. What do you all think, is this example of foreshadowing sufficient for us to add it into this page below the already stated examples of foreshadowing from this arc? Reeves92 (talk) 05:02, December 13, 2013 (UTC)